


Unnamed Feelings

by KamMckammy



Category: D4DJ Groovy Mix (Video Game)
Genre: Dumbass gays maybe, F/F, Gay yearning, Oblivious, Pining, Soft and sweet but with a hint of sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26343049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamMckammy/pseuds/KamMckammy
Summary: Tsubaki and Aoi go on a walk together after a long day of practice, Tsubaki takes this time to think about the kinds of feelings she holds towards her friend.
Relationships: Aoi Miyake/Tsubaki Aoyagi, Tsubaoi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Unnamed Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time in a LOOOOONG while writing fanfiction for actual established characters that aren't ocs so this may suck or be a bit ooc but it's fine I really want to fill up the D4DJ tag with soft stuff. Might write a sequel of sorts from Aoi's perspective at some point, might ALSO write more if this goes well, we'll just have to wait and see

"Good work today, everyone" 

As per usual, the members of Rondo were just about finishing up their afternoon practice after going over a few things they could work on in the future and some things they did better than during their last practice session. It seemed like Aoi wasn't quite ready to let everyone go their separate ways just yet though, as she spoke up after a moment of silence, just before Nagisa was about to rush out of the room in a hurry for whatever reason she may have had for leaving so quickly.

"Would you guys like to maybe go out somewhere...? To celebrate our recent improvements, I mean" 

Nagisa's eyes widened when she heard Aoi's sudden question. She stopped in her tracks just before the door and turned around to glance over at the others. Her eyes drifted first towards Aoi, then Tsubaki and then finally landed on Hiiro who looked like she was about to eagerly accept Aoi's proposition, but--

"I can't-- we can't, actually! Me and Hiiro have some stuff to do, yeah yeah! We're gonna uhh..." 

Nagisa's eyes stayed fixated on Hiiro, now accompanied by a look that reminded Hiiro of a desperate plea for help more than anything else. Ah, so that's what it was. It didn't take long for Hiiro to catch up on what Nagisa was trying to do here, and so, after a moment of awkward silence, she nodded before moving over to where Nagisa was standing at the moment and linking her arm with hers.

"Yes! Nagisa-chan promised me she would help me with some grocery shopping today and the store we wanted to go to will be closing soon, so we're in a bit of a rush" 

It wasn't exactly the best excuse, but it would get the job done for the time being. Of course, Hiiro knew why Nagisa tried to pull her away from a chance to meet up with the entire unit like this. She had noticed this a while ago already, but it seemed like Tsubaki had grown to be quite fond of Aoi over time to the point where she would often blush and act awkward around her during the different meetings Rondo had outside of their standard unit practice. It didn't take a genius to figure out that Tsubaki was clearly enamored by Aoi and it would probably be a good idea to give them more time to spend together every once in a while. 

"I see... that's a shame, we can meet up another time then, right?"

Aoi nodded along to Hiiro and Nagisa's words, smiling a little bit as she did so. 

"But, but, BUT!" Nagisa chimed in again, pointing one of her fingers at Aoi and grinning from ear to ear now. "Don't you think it would be nice of you to escort Tsubaki home, Aoi? You have some time to spare, right?"

Nagisa knew exactly what she was doing and she was going to do everything in her power to make sure that these two wouldn't just go their separate ways as soon as they left the rehearsal room. These two were just about as dense as it gets when it came to their own emotions, so a small push was surely needed here and there to help them with figuring things out for themselves. 

"Right!" The plan was working smoothly so far, Aoi caught the bait almost immediately, turning towards Tsubaki before speaking up again. "Would you like to go on a walk together, then?" 

For just a brief moment, Hiiro could've sworn she saw Tsubaki's cheeks turning a shade of bright pink. It was only for a moment though, as Tsubaki managed to regain her composure quickly enough. Yes, she had to stay calm, this was just a friendly offer to go out with a friend, of course, and yet... she couldn't help but feel just a little excited and a little nervous about it.

"...That would be nice, yes" 

Her reply was short and straight to the point, but it was more than enough for Aoi. With that, all four Rondo members could now say their goodbyes and run off to do whatever it was they were meant to be doing. Nagisa and Hiiro made sure to walk in the direction completely opposite to where Aoi and Tsubaki were heading so that they wouldn't intrude on the two's time together, but not before exchanging a quick look of content, knowing that they had accomplished exactly what they were trying to do... or, at least, in some way they did.

Tsubaki and Aoi on the other hand ended up walking alongside one another in near complete silence. Tsubaki wasn't the most talkative person out there, especially not when it came to spending time with Aoi and Aoi herself seemed to always be lost in her own thoughts, almost as if she was always thinking about something far greater than what she was doing at any given moment, which was something Tsubaki admired her greatly for. She couldn't help but think to herself about just how cool Aoi looked whenever she'd space out like that, with that thoughtful yet gentle expression adorning her face as she walked. It was almost enough for Tsubaki to become lost in how cool she looked, if only for just a moment. Since when did she start feeling this way around Aoi? She meant the world to Tsubaki ever since she convinced her to join Rondo and showed her how nice being part of the unit could be, but since when did Tsubaki feel so warm whenever she caught Aoi idly staring off into a faraway space or whenever she listened to her talk about some new practice routine for the unit to follow? It was hard to tell when exactly all of this became a thing, but at this point it felt so... natural, yet so confusing at the same time. Tsubaki wasn't exactly used to feeling like this and as much as she wanted to tell Aoi about all of this, there was always something holding her back from speaking up, almost as if she was too afraid of what Aoi's reaction to such words would be. After all, more than anything, Tsubaki would hate losing the person she considered to be her closest of friends because of some stupid feelings she had and that was precisely why she kept them hidden away.

Still, with every day holding back all this became more difficult and every once in a while Tsubaki hoped that she would one day gather up the courage to actually tell Aoi about just how much she meant to her, but whenever she tried to speak up, it seemed like her words would always get caught up in her throat, stopping her from saying anything in the end. This was one of those moments - It was the perfect opportunity to speak up, really. It was just her and Aoi walking together, no one else there to stop her from speaking her mind, the streets weren't as busy around this time in the afternoon either, so she could've said something, anything, and yet-

"Tsubaki?"

Hearing Aoi's soft voice brought Tsubaki back to reality and away from her troublesome thoughts and caused her to stop walking for a moment just so that she could process what was going on. Right, Aoi was trying to talk to her, she just had to pretend like she definitely wasn't spacing out moments ago, this was fine.

"Yes?"

A moment of silence followed Tsubaki's words. It felt almost too long, dragging on as if any word being spoken could break up the peaceful moment and turn it into an awkward situation. Someone had to break the silence though and that person ended up being Aoi - kind of. 

"Thank you. For being part of Rondo, I mean" 

Before Tsubaki had the time to process what was going on, she could feel a gentle hand being placed on the top of her head, causing her cheeks to flush ever so slightly. Upon looking up, she saw Aoi with that same warm smile she often showed her during rehearsals and when the two would hang out after practice, hand outstretched in order to place it on top of Tsubaki's head in a patting gesture. This was definitely not something Tsubaki was used to, it's not like Aoi was the type to resort to these kinda gestures of physical affection often, so of course, Tsubaki couldn't help but freeze in her place as Aoi patted her head, unsure of how to react. 

"Ah-- Sorry, was that weird?" 

Now that Tsubaki had been successfully rendered unresponsive by Aoi's affectionate gesture, the hand placed on her head was quickly pulled back in an almost nervous matter. Could it be that Aoi's gesture was too bold? Was Tsubaki perhaps uncomfortable with it? If that were the case, it was surely better to apologize as soon as Aoi noticed her strange reaction.

"No, no, it wasn't weird" 

Tsubaki could've said so much more in response to that, but as always, her words got caught up in her throat as soon as she even dared think of saying them out loud. 

'It was a nice gesture'

'It made me very happy'

'Thank you, Aoi'

No, no, none of this would do, Tsubaki could feel her face burning up as she thought of all of this, trying her best to explain herself to Aoi but failing miserably. She couldn't leave Aoi standing there worried like that though, so finally she ended up replying with what she felt was the best reply she could come up with at the moment.

"I'm really glad I can be part of Rondo"

Her words were as genuine as they could get and alongside them, a small smile made its way onto her lips as she thought about all the good times she's had with all the members. It wasn't just Aoi, no. Nagisa may have been a handful sometimes, but she brought the energy needed for all the other members to function properly into the unit's meetings and Hiiro was the best at figuring out what bothered everyone at any given moment and finding a good way to help with easing any possible worries. She treasured these two a whole lot, but even then, her feelings towards them seemed different compared to her feelings towards Aoi...

But what exactly did she feel towards Aoi, she wondered.

It was almost as if she knew exactly what these feelings were, but she simply wasn't ready to say them out loud yet. Maybe over time she'd end up finally growing strong enough to tell Aoi and then the others about what exactly it was she felt, but for the time being, all she could do was rely on the other Rondo members' help when it came to her trying her best to grow into a better person and then maybe one of these days she would be able to give these feelings of hers a proper name. For now though, they remained unnamed, waiting for the day Tsubaki would be able to voice them properly to Aoi. 

"Mm, I'm happy to hear that, Tsubaki" 

Once again, Tsubaki was met with the warmest smile coming from Aoi and in that moment, it felt almost as if all of her worries began to melt away. Maybe there was no need to rush just yet, it's not like Aoi would mind her taking her time to share certain things with her, right? Yes... she just had to stay calm for now.

"Let's get going, sorry for keeping you for so long" 

Tsubaki finally managed to speak up again before picking up her walking pace again. She could worry about her own internal struggles later, for the time being all she wanted was to enjoy spending time with someone she cared about so deeply. With that, the two's walk continued up until they reached their destination - Tsubaki's house. Aoi made sure to walk her all the way to the door, smiling as she waved her goodbye and then leaving. Little did Tsubaki know, she wasn't the only one who's feelings were in a state of disarray at the moment. After all, if there was one thing Aoi Miyake was good at, it was keeping her emotions a mystery to everyone around her.

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued... maybe! Will this story ever get a happy ending in which these two end up gay and happy? If I have the motivation to write it, yes, perhaps, but for now all you get is soft crumbs. This looked WAY better in my head but alas typing out actual words is hard so I apologize if the entire thing looks like a huge mess, I hope you've enjoyed this, I shall now declare myself the self procclaimed CEO of Tsubaoi for making the first Tsubaoi fic on AO3 hell yeah


End file.
